Cello and Goodbye
Cello and Goodbye is the twenty-first episode in season eleven of . Synopsis Langston is determined to find serial killer Nate Haskell after Haskell kidnaps Langston's ex-wife, Gloria Parkes. Plot Nate Haskell and Tina Vincent are with Langston’s ex-wife, Gloria and her husband Phil Baker in the couple’s Los Angeles home. Gloria and Phil have been drugged, and Haskell hits Phil over the head. Phil's body is found in a dumpster, and a young woman named Morgan Brody from the Scientific Investigation Division (SID) goes over her boss’s head and contacts the LVPD about a possible connection to the Haskell investigation. Catherine and Langston fly to Los Angeles. Langston immediately recognizes Phil. They rush to Gloria’s home and find it empty, but there's blood all over the floor. Haskell left Gloria’s ring wrapped in a piece of sheet music for “Gloria in excelsis Deo” and Langston tells Catherine that he doesn’t think he can handle this. Catherine calls Sara to fly to Los Angeles, and sends an officer to drive Langston to the airport so he can return to Las Vegas. Langston ditches his police escort at the first available opportunity. Haskell took away Gloria and Langston will do whatever it takes to find him. The team looks at security footage from Gloria’s building which shows Tina driving the Bakers’ car with Haskell in the passenger seat. The police locate the abandoned car and find blood in the trunk, but there's no sign of Gloria. The CSI's find pictures of Gloria and Phil with Haskell and Tina from the event where they met, and Haskell is labeled as Willoughby J. Willoughby. Haskell’s present for Langston included a postcard for Willoughby Observatory in addition to Gloria’s ring, so they look up Willoughby and discover that he shot his wife in 1943. It appears that Haskell is leaving clues for Langston to come out and “play." Langston purchases a gun and laptop from a pawn shop, and goes looking for Haskell. He finds Tina Vincent and follows her, holding a gun to her head. Catherine calls in Nick to help find Langston, and Nick arrives just in time for Sosa to escort them into the hotel where Tina’s body has been found. Tina was shot once in the leg and once in the head, and there are signs of torture. The Los Angeles Police Department find fingerprints and DNA from Langston in the room which makes him a suspect. Sosa kicks the CSIs out, but Morgan sends Nick a picture that he wanted from the scene of a ticket with: “You never forget your first” written in blood on the back. Catherine realizes who Morgan is. Morgan is Conrad Ecklie’s daughter. Nick tracks Langston down and says he’s going to help him. He knows that Langston didn’t kill Tina, but Haskell is trying to isolate him and make him a fugitive. Langston says all he got from Tina was one of the tickets with the writing on the back, which she told him was Gloria’s blood. They trace the tickets to the Santa Monica Pier, and a carousel catches Langston’s eye. Langston's first date with Gloria was on a carousel. They go inside and see Haskell, but he escapes. They give chase, but both men are arrested before they can catch him. However, Langston does learn that Gloria is still alive. Sosa tries to get the information out of Langston, but he won’t talk. The detective wants to send them all back to Vegas, but he needs their expertise on the case. Sara and Morgan analyze sand found near Tina’s body, which Morgan determines came from sandblasting. She tests the composition of sand, paint and other materials in order to narrow down the type of building it might have come from: an old industrial building under renovation, most likely from a school, hospital or government building. Back in Vegas, Langston gets around Catherine’s restrictions by having Hodges log into the lab’s computer for him. He looks up Willoughby, and Greg walks in to discover him disobeying Catherine’s orders. Greg agrees to help, and he tells Langston that Willoughby had two wives. The first wife caught Willoughby with his second wife, and they got into an argument. Willoughby shot his first wife while his second wife and her son Arvin looked on. The first wife didn’t die, but the second wife ended up in a psychiatric hospital several years later. Arvin was sent to live with family in Nessus, Nevada. Langston connects the dots, realizing that Arvin Thorpe, the farmer from Father of the Bride. Langston looks through the yearbooks from Nessus until he finds a picture of “Warner Thorpe" which is Haskell. The team in Los Angeles goes to the psychiatric hospital where Willoughby’s second wife was sent. Haskell has been squatting here, and this is the source of the sand near Tina’s body. Nick, Catherine and Sara go in with Sosa and find bloody medical equipment and think they’re going to find Gloria’s body underneath a sheet, but it’s only bags of sand with a sign on them that says: “Made you look.” Langston sneaks into the house on Arvin’s farm where the team previously located the bodies of several people killed by Tina Vincent. He discovers Arvin bleeding on the floor, and he asks where the man’s son is, but Arvin dies before he can say anything about "Warner Thorpe." Langston finds Gloria shackled in the next room, and he tries to release her. Haskell walks in, points a gun at Langston, and says to him, "Welcome home, Ray." Cast Main Cast *Laurence Fishburne as Raymond Langston *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Wallace Langham as David Hodges *David Berman as David Phillips *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *Bill Irwin as Nate Haskell *Elisabeth Harnois as Morgan Brody *Amanda Wyss as Tina Vincent *Danny Nucci as Det. Daniel Sosa *Raymond J. Barry as Arvin Thorpe *Tracee Ellis Ross as Gloria Parkes *Dean Norris as Phil Baker *Michael King as LAPD Officer Blake *Max Grodenchik as Pawnbroker *Terrence Edwards as LAPD Officer #2 Trivia *Elisabeth Harnois' first appearance as Morgan Brody in this episode. See Also